All I Want for Christmas Is You
by FanofBellaandEdward
Summary: Draco crossed the line one too many times and he's paying the price for it now. All he wants is to have Harry back and he's going to make his wish come true, no matter what it takes. Draco's pov; slash; mentioned derisive sneers; past MPreg; Christmas oneshot


**Author's note: First of all, I wish you all a Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays/Insert whatever holiday you celebrate!**

 **Now there's not much else I want to tell you, except that the past few weeks have been shitty, so I only started recently writing again. (Yay for university .-. )**

 **Warnings: Draco's pov; past MPreg; doesn't follow epilogue; some derisive sneers; some angst; slash**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling owns it.**

 **I hope you will enjoy this story!**

* * *

 **All I Want for Christmas Is You**

"Scorpius, are you ready?" Draco called out, standing on the foot of the staircase; one hand resting on the marble railing.

"Almost!" the six year old boy yelled from somewhere in his room.

Draco sighed and grimaced when he glanced at his watch. Almost eight o'clock; they would have to hurry to the Apparition point if they wanted to arrive on time.

Right when he wanted to call his son again, the small boy appeared; some folded papers clenched in his fist, while his suitcase stood next to him.

"Do you think daddy will like my pictures?" Scorpius asked anxiously and descended the stairs; his suitcase thumping loudly on each step.

"I'm sure he will," Draco assured him and hoped that the bitterness he felt wasn't audible. There was no need to burden his son even more.

"Do you have everything packed?" he asked absentmindedly as he made sure that Scorpius' scarf covered his neck sufficiently and that his knitted, woollen cap wouldn't fall off.

"Yes, my blankie too," Scorpius replied and stood patiently as his father fussed at him.

"All right." Draco inhaled deeply and straightened up. "Let's go then."

Scorpius held on to his hand as they left the house together; the sound of the door falling shut nearly deafening.

He didn't think he would ever grow used to it.

* * *

Sky blue eyes studied him briefly before the owner of them turned his head and yelled, "Uncle Harry, Uncle Draco and Scorpius are here!" The ten year old boy beckoned them inside; his hair rapidly changed from dark red to a dusty blond.

The man he called for entered the hallway from behind a heavy door.

"Busy morning?" Harry asked idly and adjusted the cuffs of his sleeves. His face visibly softened when his eyes fell on Scorpius and he smiled warmly. "Did you sleep well, sweetie?"

Scorpius held out his arms in a silent plea to be picked up, which the older man agreed to, settling him in one fluid motion on his hip.

"Yes; I missed you, daddy," he muttered and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, burrowing his face in the older man's shoulder.

Harry kissed his forehead. "I missed you too, Scorp. There are still some waffles with strawberries left if you want."

Scorpius' face lightened up and he ran to the kitchen as soon as he was lowered on the floor again, closely followed by his cousin Teddy, who cast Draco one last heavy look before closing the heavy door behind him.

Leaving the two adults behind in the hallway, of which the atmosphere grew more oppressive.

Green eyes noticeably cooled when they regarded Draco blankly.

Draco cleared his throat and shuffled his feet, hyper aware of the awkward atmosphere in the narrow hallway. "I'm sorry for being late. I lost track of time for a while," he apologised stiffly. Was it just his imagination or was the air stifling?

"All right, no problem." Harry breathed out slowly, finally done with fussing with his cufflinks. "I was thinking – with Christmas coming up, I figured Scorpius can make one list and we divide the presents between us. That way we don't risk buying the same toy twice. What do you think?"

"I have no problem with that," Draco muttered and stuffed his hands in his pockets. It wasn't like he had much of a choice anyway.

"Kingling asks whether you can meet with us on the twentieth of December," Harry continued neutrally. "It's to set up a fixed custody schedule for Scorpius."

Draco clenched his teeth and scowled harshly. "I suppose; not like I have much choice, huh?" This time bitterness tainted his voice heavily, but he saw no need to stamp it down.

Harry gazed at him through half lidded eyes and shook his head wearily. "Say goodbye to Scorpius before you leave." He turned around to go, already having dismissed Draco from his mind.

Hastily Draco grabbed his wrist to stop him and tried to ignore how thin it was. "Harry, can we please talk about this?" he pleaded. Nerves buzzed around in him, making him feel slightly nauseous.

The dark haired man wrenched himself free without looking back even once and continued the trek upstairs. "Don't forget to say goodbye to Scorpius before you leave," he repeated monotonously and disappeared upstairs.

Draco was left standing in the hallway; helplessness and frustration warring with each other.

Every time he saw Harry, the gap between him and his future ex-husband only seemed to grow bigger.

And the blond could think of nothing that would be able to bridge that gap.

* * *

A low chiming sound announced that someone had Floo'd into his house. The small twang he felt as the wards parted and accepted the intrusion broke his concentration and he blinked, shaking his head to dispel the daze he had fallen in during the brewing of this particular potion.

The fire underneath the cauldron was lowered and a Stasis charm was put over the bubbling potion, ensuring that it wouldn't spoil, congeal or explode.

Cleaning the specks of potion ingredients off his hands by rubbing a small towel briskly over his skin, Draco frowned and walked to the foyer to greet his unexpected guest.

"Pansy, what are you doing here?" he inquired and raised an eyebrow.

The brunette looked up from her contemplation of the soot particles on her robes; dusting it off quickly. "Is it Potter's week now?"

He gritted his teeth and nodded stiffly. It was bad enough that the house felt too empty and was too quiet; he didn't need her question to drive the point home that he was alone.

"Let's have some tea," she suggested, ending the tense silence between them. Her face softened as her gaze fell upon him and she removed her outer robes, placing them on a chair.

He pursed his lips together, but inclined his head; knowing that no matter what he said or did, his friend wouldn't leave before she had said what she wanted to say. He still hadn't figured out whether he admired that particular trait of hers or despised it.

Six minutes later they were seated on the dark blue couch in the living room with a steaming cup of Earl Grey tea in their hands. For a while only silence reigned, occasionally broken when the wind howled or the fire crackled.

"How did your last meeting go?" Pansy asked and crossed her legs.

"The lawyers have begun drafting the papers," Draco replied monotonously. "We'll meet again on the twentieth to discuss Scorpius' custody schedule."

At the mention of the schedule, bitterness leaked back into his voice, but this time he didn't even attempt to hide it. He and Pansy were close enough that he felt comfortable leaving his mask off.

"They are working quickly," she murmured and sighed. "You never explained why Potter is set on divorcing you."

"I already told you," he replied tersely and his shoulders tensed up.

"No, you didn't," she retorted calmly and sighed. "You just said that some disagreement pushed you two apart."

He glared and huffed. "See; I told you already."

"Come on, Draco." She threw him a glare of her own; her brown eyes narrowing dangerously. "Whatever it was, it was more than just a few disagreements. You two managed to get married despite the crap you received for it, for Merlin's sake! Of all people, you two had to fight the hardest to stay with each other. So why aren't you fighting now?"

"Because there's nothing to fight for, Pansy!" Draco exploded and his wand sparked in reaction to his anger. "He's not going to give me a second chance!"

"Oh please," Pansy snorted derisively and sneered. "Potter gives plenty of chances! Hell, he even forgave me for wanting to hand him over to the Dark Lord."

Ignoring the shiver of disgust running over his spine at the mention of Voldemort, he shook his head despondently and mumbled, "Not this time, Pansy. I screwed up big time now; he won't forgive me." The anger seemed to drain out of him and he rubbed his temples.

"Everyone could see how in love with you Potter is," she murmured and the sharp lines around her mouth softened. "I doubt you could do something that would make him not want to forgive you."

A bitter laugh escaped his throat. "Well, you can stop doubting, because I managed to find that one thing."

"Draco, what happened?"

He had nearly forgotten how persistent she could be. Damn it.

His gaze stayed fixed on his cup as he confessed, "It wasn't just a random argument, you know? We've had this particular argument various times before, but we always stopped before it went too far." He paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts, and continued – voice slightly wavering -, "Harry and I … A lot of our arguments were about introducing Scorpius to Muggle culture."

Pansy uttered a soft sound and in her eyes dawned the comprehension where this confession was going, but he ploughed on.

"Harry wants Scorpius to experience the Muggle world, but I don't want that. There is no need for my son to be in the Muggle world; what's the point? He belongs in this world."

"Was that the reason why …"

"It was and it wasn't." He pursed his lips together and ran a hand through his hair; needing to do something with his hands. "I … I fucked up, Pansy. I overstepped a boundary I shouldn't have."

She stilled. "What did you do?"

"Granger visited us during an argument," he said abruptly and his hand fell listlessly on the arm of his chair. "Harry wanted to take Scorpius for a visit to this one guy named Santa Claus. I refused and we kept arguing about it until Granger thought it was her right to stick her nose into our business and told me to take Scorpius to Santa. I was quite angry by then and well … I told her to shut her Mudblood mouth." Self-disgust coated his tongue and self-loathing filled him.

"Oh, Draco."

Her disappointed sigh made him flinch and he groaned. "I know, okay!"

It was true that Harry was quite a forgiving person – until you hurt his friends. Draco had crossed a line that no one was allowed to cross; he still didn't understand why he had used that vile insult. Due to the war he had learnt to look past things like blood; he had matured, realising that the amount of purity in someone's blood didn't make someone better than another one. And yet, in the heat of the moment – emotions like frustration and anger holding the reign – he had blurted out one of the few insults he had sworn to never use again.

One word had been enough to break the ties between him and Harry.

He had tried to backpedal, but it had been too late. The look that had appeared in Harry's eyes would probably haunt his dreams for the rest of his life.

Their relationship had already become quite strained due to their multiple arguments about Muggle culture. Draco had wondered a few times whether it had only been the insult that had tipped the scales, or whether their relationship had been doomed to fall apart just with their various arguments. He didn't think he would ever know.

"I'd say something, but judging by the look on your face, you already know just how stupid that move was," Pansy murmured and grimaced.

He grunted and clasped his hands together. "I know, okay," he snapped; his self-loathing growing a notch. He knew all too well how badly he had fucked up. His stubbornness – and all right, he admitted it, his bigotry towards Muggle culture as well – had cost him his marriage, his family.

"Are you going to try and convince him to give you another chance?" she questioned carefully; a faint frown marring her forehead.

"I want to," he admitted tiredly. "But I don't know how to fix this giant mistake. I don't know whether I … whether I deserve his forgiveness."

Pansy surprised him by standing up and sitting down next to him, wrapping him in a loose hug. "You are a stubborn man, who made mistakes, but in the end you're still a good man," she whispered. "It'll be all right, you'll see."

Something blocked his throat and he nodded, returning her embrace.

If her shirt became damp with tears of regret, neither of them mentioned it.

* * *

A week after Pansy's visit, a soft 'thump' against his bedroom window made him look up. Familiar, deep golden eyes stared solemnly at him and he swallowed, standing up to open the window. The chestnut coloured owl flew gracefully inside and landed gently on his desk; his feet making soft 'tap, tap' sounds as he hopped around a bit.

"You got a letter for me?" Draco murmured and the owl hooted softly, stretching out his leg where the letter was wrapped around. As soon as he was freed from his burden, the owl flew away; evidently having been told not to wait for an answer.

The name of the sender sent a jolt through his body and he wetted his lips, opening the letter with a slight tremor in his hands.

 _Draco_

 _Scorpius wrote his wish list for Christmas yesterday. I enclosed it with this letter and I checked off the ones I'm planning to buy. He has both Muggle and magical toys written down and I figured we could each buy four to five presents._

 _I'll bring Scorpius tomorrow at eight o'clock._

 _Harry_

The lack of endearments caused his heart to clench and he sighed; he should get used to that particular lack now. He directed his attention to Scorpius' wish list – which had been written in bright green crayon and adorned with a crude drawing of a Christmas tree – and instantly took notice of the fact that Harry had planned for his part of the presents to exist mostly out of Muggle toys their son had chosen. Was this merely a coincidence, a thinly veiled jab or did Harry honestly think that Draco would refuse to buy toys for their child, merely because they were made by Muggles?

He pursed his lips together in annoyance when he was forced to acknowledge that their fights were a perfect reason for Harry to assume that he wouldn't buy Muggle toys. Not just because he wanted to spite the blond. That didn't make him happy, but then again, ever since Harry had informed him he wanted a divorce, happiness had become rather rare in his life.

Sinking down on his bed, his grey eyes roamed across the paper, taking in the various toys Scorpius had listed in his large handwriting. His breath was practically knocked out of him when he reached the last line. _'I want Daddy and Papa togete.'_

He took in a shuddering breath and threw the list on the bed to avoid ripping it, as his hands clenched together. Scorpius had asked him why he didn't live with daddy anymore, but he had been relatively quiet about the whole ordeal. Their son wasn't that old yet, but he clearly took after Harry when it came to bottling up his emotions. Of course Scorpius wanted them together again – which child wouldn't? Unfortunately, fulfilling this particular wish wouldn't be as easy as purchasing a toy in the store. Merlin knew how much Draco wanted to be with Harry again, but that wasn't in his hands. How could he convince the dark haired man to give him another chance?

By apologising to Granger? He had already done that, meaning it sincerely, but Harry probably considered his verbal apology useless. Was there nothing that he could do?

Listlessly his gaze wandered over Scorpius' wish list once more, trying to figure out what he would buy in lieu of not knowing how to get Harry back; steadfastly ignoring the possibility that he wouldn't have his son with him during the holidays. It wouldn't do well to dwell on that depressing fact.

Maybe he could …

An idea popped up in his head without any warning and he froze, wide eyes staring unseeingly at the letter. It was a stupid idea, senseless and there was only a small possibility that it would succeed. But it was something.

It was more than he had before.

* * *

 _Insane_. That was how Pansy had described his plan and begrudgingly he agreed with her. It was even more insane than his plan had been to let the Death Eaters inside the school by repairing a cabinet. At least he had been fairly certain of his success back then. There was no guarantee that he would succeed now and anxiety hummed inside of him; his body as tense as a strung bow ready to unleash its arrows.

A huge sigh escaped him and his nose wrinkled in response to the scratchy, white beard tickling his nose and cheeks; resisting the urge to sneeze.

Above him, the stars were twinkling gently and the street was bathed in the shimmery silver light of the moon. A couple of houses further down the road, a door opened; the sound of laughter filling the air, before the door was shut again, cutting off the sound. Cold wind rose up and leaves rustles in response.

Draco's breath left him in a white cloud and absentmindedly he wondered whether it would start snowing tonight.

The red coat he wore, whispered when he shifted his feet and his hands twitched inside the white gloves. Grey eyes gazed contemplatively at the stuffed, large bag resting at his feet. Was he really going through with this?

The large chasm inside of him that had opened with the absence of Harry, threatened to widen at the thought of spending the rest of his life without the dark haired wizard and he clenched his jaw. He couldn't do that; he wouldn't do that. He absolutely refused to be without Harry. A little humiliation in the form of dressing up as the Muggle Santa Claus was a small price to pay.

Yes, Draco Malfoy was completely dressed up as Santa Claus, hat and beard included. His bag was filled with various presents; the majority of them intended for Scorpius – including some Muggle device called Nintendo DS with some games. He had no clue how the hell his son was planning on playing with something that resembled a brick with two small, dark screens – how did Muggles even come up with something as odd like that? – but considering the amount of exclamation marks on Scorpius' wish list, he assumed that his son would be quite happy with it.

For once he was glad that Blaise had decided to mingle with Muggles; he didn't think he would have been able to set up his plan without his friend's help.

"It's show time," Draco muttered and steeled himself. Casting one last glance at the window where golden light was filtered through the drapes and the occasional shadow passed by, he knocked on the door and swung his bag over his shoulder; valiantly ignoring how various presents poked his back through his heavy coat.

Familiar footsteps approached rapidly and he straightened his back, jittery nerves rampaging inside of him when the door swung open, revealing Harry dressed in his favourite dark jeans and the soft white sweater with the too long sleeves that only let the tips of his fingers peek out.

Emerald green eyes widened in shock and pale red lips revealed pearly white teeth when his mouth dropped open. "Wha – who are you?" he demanded and narrowed his eyes, shooting a distrustful look at the bulging bag on Draco's back. His hand was already going to his wand.

Draco had to act fast if he didn't want to be subjected to a curse. "My name is Santa Claus," he announced cheerily; his voice spelled to sound a bit lower. If he had to force the cheeriness a bit, well, that was nobody's business.

Perplexed Harry's gaze roved over his body, taking in the shiny, black boots; the red suit with the broad leather belt; the rounded belly – an illusion – and finally Draco's face with the long, white beard, the white hair and his red hat.

He halted when their eyes locked together and Draco swallowed when he saw recognition dawning on Harry.

"Why – what the hell are you doing here?" Harry hissed, clearly dumbfounded when confronted with this particular get up.

Draco opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by Teddy, who popped up from behind his godfather and gaped at him.

"Santa Claus?" he questioned awed and then tugged insistently at Harry's right sleeve. "Uncle Harry, it's Santa Claus!"

Harry smiled blandly and inclined his head. He gazed contemplatively at an increasingly more nervous Draco and said, "Teddy, can you free one of the chairs? Santa Claus needs to be able to sit down."

The young boy grinned excitedly and ran back to the living room.

"Come on in, Santa Claus," Harry continued and sounded slightly sardonic, stepping out of the way; he made a sweeping gesture with his hand.

"Thank you," Draco muttered a bit dazed, reeling from the fact that the other wizard wasn't cursing him or slamming the door in his face. Was that a good sign?

Hyper aware of Harry's presence behind him – his magic positively hummed at his proximity like it hadn't done in weeks – he made his way to the living room.

The first thing that captured his attention – aside from the ripped wrapping paper strewn across the carpeted floor – was the heavily decorated Christmas tree. The small lights flashed red and green and golden and he thought he could see some miniature Snitches beating their wings weakly between the branches. The tree was set up next to the fireplace and in front of it stood a lone chair with Scorpius and Teddy quivering next to it from excitement.

Aunt Andromeda occupied the comfortable armchair with a mug filled with what smelled like hot cider clutched into her hand. She regarded him with faint curiosity. Granger and Weasley had claimed the couch; Granger merely raised an eyebrow, her gaze flickering between him and Harry, but Weasley was gaping, his eyes nearly falling out of their sockets from pure shock. No real surprise there.

Taking a deep breath, ruthlessly squishing down his nerves, he sank down on the chair, putting his bag next to him. When he chanced a glance at Harry, he noticed him leaning against the wall right across from him with his arms crossed over his chest.

Plastering a grin on his face – though he doubted anyone could see that through his thick beard – he exclaimed, "Ho, ho, ho, I've heard that some boys here have been very good this year! And being good deserves some rewards! Who wants to go first?"

The embarrassment of saying such an idiotic greeting was worth seeing the excited grin on his son's face.

Before Teddy and Scorpius could start arguing who would get to go first, Granger suggested, "Why not have Scorp go first? He's the youngest after all."

Teddy pouted, but nodded acquiescingly and shuffled a few steps backwards. Eagerly Scorpius clambered on Draco's lap; his hands clenched tightly in the red jacket.

"So Scorpius, what do you want for Christmas?" Draco asked, keeping one arm around Scorpius' back.

Scorpius gaped; his light grey eyes widening. "You know my name?" he squeaked in awe.

"Santa Claus knows everything," Draco replied solemnly, covering up his slip of the tongue. He would have to be careful now. He didn't want to ruin it for the boys.

Scorpius easily accepted that and jutted out his lower lip in thought. After several minutes of deep contemplation, he declared loudly, "A Nintendo DS! I want one like my best friend Michael!"

Michael was a Muggleborn, who lived a block away; it explained why his son had put that particular toy on his list.

Draco noticed Harry frowning and before the other man could make a remark, the blond man rummaged through his bag. "I think that can be arranged," he chuckled and held out a box wrapped in glittering purple paper.

The dark haired boy literally squealed in happiness and ripped off the paper, revealing a white box depicting a black Nintendo device. The six year old practically vibrated on Santa's lap as he stared down at the device and the small pile of games attached to it. He promptly showed off his present to Harry.

"Look, daddy! Santa got me a Nintendo! And games!" Scorpius shrieked and Draco winced slightly at the unintended assault on his eardrums.

"Yes, he did. Don't forget to thank him," Harry admonished gently.

Was it Draco's imagination or had Harry's face softened when he glanced at him?

"Thank you, Santa Claus!" Scorpius exclaimed and surprised Draco by hugging him around his neck tightly.

"Now it's my turn!" Teddy grinned and Scorpius was all too happy with his present to protest, jumping off Santa's lap to make room for the older boy.

"And what do you want, Teddy?" Draco asked smiling as his cousin plopped down gently on his lap.

"A Snitch! So that I can practice and be better than Uncle Harry!" Teddy exclaimed with a determined look on his face.

"Teddy …" Aunt Andromeda frowned disapprovingly; obviously thinking about the price of a real Snitch.

"Well, if you want to practice, then this Snitch will be perfect," Draco said solemnly and presented the small box wrapped in bright red paper. It wasn't a real Snitch that was used in games or practice, but a child version. It wouldn't fly as high as the real one, but it would still provide enough challenge for Teddy to practice his skills.

Thank Merlin for his house elf who was able to intercept his cousin's wish list briefly. The boy had always been hard to shop for, so Draco had to resort to the help of his house elf to give him an idea.

"Thank you!" Teddy grinned widely and accepted the present with an almost reverent look in his eyes.

In spite of still having some presents left for Scorpius, Draco stood up after his cousin had slid off his lap and approached his aunt, handing her a box with rare tea leaves. All had to be harvested at a certain time and a certain place and that made it quite expensive and rare. But he had remembered his mother mentioning once that Andromeda loved rare tea flavours, so when he had stumbled upon this box in one of the more expensive Apothecaries, he knew he had to buy it.

Andromeda accepted it with a surprised smile. "Thank you."

"This is for you and for you," Draco continued calmly and dropped two presents in front of Granger and Weasley on the coffee table. He didn't want to risk them recognising him if he came too close – well, he supposed that he only had to fear that happening with Granger, because she had always been the most perceptive one of the bunch.

They both appeared shocked and wary at first, before Granger huffed softly and reached over to take it. Her mouth dropped open and her brown eyes widened when she opened the rolled up parchment. That letter would give her unlimited access to the Being Division in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures; more specifically, it would allow her to talk to the Head of it, one Calean Moorfield. While anyone could enter the department, to be allowed into the various divisions, one had to have special permission. To get to talk to the Head of a division without being already affiliated to the department was practically unheard of and very rarely happened.

With this letter, Granger would be able to discuss her plans for house elves with Mister Moorfield and maybe even get some of her propositions pushed through in the form of regulations.

It hadn't been easy for Draco to get a hold of this permission slip and once more he sent a silent thank you to his father, whose influence in the past had certainly helped him along.

"Oh my god, this is, this is … Thank you very much!" Granger looked at him with wide, glistening eyes, her hands clenched around the letter, and he prayed she wouldn't start crying anytime soon.

He merely offered her a beneficent smile, before turning his attention to Weasley, who was staring at his own present with open mouth. It really didn't make him attractive.

"Damn, these are … These are passes to meet the Chudley Cannons!" he sputtered and it was clear that his brain was unable to comprehend what exactly was happening. "Passes to meet them, bloody hell!"

"You're welcome," Draco said politely and before either of them could say something else – though it looked like Weasley would remain in a state of utter shock for at least the next three hours – he turned around and clenched his hand tighter around his bag.

His legs suddenly felt like jelly and his heart seemed intent on beating right through his chest when he slowly made his way to Harry, who was regarding him with a blank look on his face. He had lowered his arms and something stirred inside his eyes when they locked onto Draco's.

Well, here went nothing. Tonight was his last chance of gaining Harry's forgiveness. If he fucked up tonight, he probably would never get another chance again.

He came to a stop a foot from Harry and cleared his throat. When he opened his mouth however, nothing came out and he froze up. Behind him Scorpius and Teddy were each playing with their presents, crying out in excitement, and Granger and Andromeda were softly talking to each other. Granger seemed to be informing Andromeda of what exactly she would be discussing with the division's Head and Weasley was still muttering something nonsensical to himself.

And though there were only a couple of feet between him and the rest of the people, he felt like he was standing alone; the sounds of laughter and joy behind him muted like he was living in a bell.

"Those were some very thoughtful gifts," Harry murmured and cocked his head. His eyes were half lidded, but nothing on his face or in his eyes gave away what he was thinking right now.

Draco swallowed and exhaled slowly. "I … They deserve them," he brought out; his throat far too dry. He didn't dare to turn around and grab a drink, though.

This moment between him and Harry was too fragile to break.

"Hm, especially Hermione's must have been tough to get your hands on," the dark haired man continued softly and his eyes flickered briefly towards his friend.

"She has been fighting for house elves rights for years, so I figured this would give her a better fighting chance," Draco explained and shrugged half-heartedly.

Harry let out a soft sigh and licked his lips. "Why are you doing this, Draco? I thought you were of the opinion that Muggle culture and Muggle toys were just trash?"

The blond winced and lowered his head unwillingly. "I … I did think that, yeah, but … I've realised how stupid that opinion is. After the war, I thought I had changed for the better, had become a better person, but I couldn't let go of my prejudices. I – I had a lot to think about after – after we separated," he murmured and resisted the urge to fidget. "I'm not saying that – that I understand Muggle culture now; I probably never really will, but …" He raised his head and looked straight into shimmering green. "My prejudices about it aren't worth losing you. I – I want to learn more about Muggle culture, see how much it differs from ours. I can't say … Harry, I'll probably say more stupid things and I can't promise to accept it all immediately, but I want to try. I want to try to understand Muggles. I – I want you back, back at my side, back in my life. I'd rather give up all my Pureblood traditions than lose you. But I'll understand if you don't want to give us another chance – Merlin knows how much I fucked up during our arguments." He laughed bitterly and slowly relaxed his hands; the white colour of his knuckles slowly receding to his pale skin colour. "Just … I want you to know that I love you, that I'll always love you. Even if – even if you don't want to give us another chance, can we – can we at least remain friends? I don't wa- I don't want to be completely out of your life. I'm sorry, I know I'm selfish, especially after the things I said, but …"

His panicked rambling was abruptly cut off by a soft pair of lips and two hands holding his cheeks.

His eyes widened when that soft, _familiar_ mouth left him. "Wha-what?"

"You stupid, stupid man," Harry whispered and shook his head, almost in wonder.

"I'm sorry for being so prejudiced about Muggles, for not giving it a chance, for arguing about it with you," Draco said and a hint of desperation slipped through. He _needed_ Harry to know how sorry he was for ruining their marriage with his idiotic prejudices, how sorry he was for never giving Muggles a chance, even though Harry had been more than willing to study the Pureblood culture.

How sorry he was for not being a better man in the end.

His eyes fell shut when thumbs started caressing his cheekbones and a feather light kiss was dropped on his mouth.

"All I wanted, was for you to try. Just be open to the culture, even if it differs quite a lot with our world," Harry murmured gently. "I don't mind you not being a fan of it, Draco – I just wanted you to respect it, because it's still a part of me, even if I live in the Wizarding world now."

"I can respect it, I'm willing to try!" Draco hastily reassured him and opened his eyes. He couldn't afford to even miss the slightest nuance in Harry's face now.

"I know," Harry smiled and the blond man caught his breath at the beautiful sight. "You proved that by showing up in this costume. You proved it by giving my friends thoughtful presents."

"Are you … Are we … Do I get another chance to prove myself more?" Draco asked in a small voice, not daring to let the hope blossom in him.

"These past few weeks have taught me how hard it is to live without you," Harry chuckled wetly and he pressed his forehead against Draco's shoulder; his arms slipped around his waist. "I'm willing to try again if you are."

The sheer relief that coursed through him made him nearly collapse and he only held himself upright by clutching at Harry; pressing his cheek against soft, black strands.

"Thank you, Harry," he whispered and he could barely believe that he was holding Harry back in his arms, his warm body fitting perfectly against his.

Could hardly believe he was getting another chance. A new chance with Harry.

"Merry Christmas, Draco," Harry murmured and raised his head carefully.

Their lips met each other in a fiery, all consuming kiss; their love pouring through it as they embraced each other tightly.

Muggle culture had broken them apart, but in the end it had served as a means to bring them back together.

As he lost himself into endless, shining green, Draco vowed to himself to never take Harry for granted again before he kissed the younger man once more, revelling in his presence.

This Christmas he had been given another chance. He intended to use that to the fullest. Now he would enjoy Christmas with his family.

Right where he belonged.

* * *

 **AN2: Tiny remark before people start mentioning it: the 'togete' in Scorpius' list has been purposely written like that. I have no clue how advanced the writing of an English six year old is, but I figured that a word like 'together' would provide some problems, so yeah.**

 **Please let me know what you thought of it in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.**

 **Cuddles**

 **Melissa**

 **P.S. For more information about my upcoming and posted stories, please visit my profile.**


End file.
